Perdiendo identidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape y Hermione Granger ya no serán definidos igual. ¿Qué podría significar, el hecho de intercambiar papeles? ¿De llevar algo en tu brazo que no te pertenece? Ella será él ahora, y él será ella. Todo hasta que, puedan limpiar su nombre.
1. Intercambio

Hola, bueno este es un long fic de despedida para una amiga que recientemente conocí y que; ahora tengo que despedir. Ya sé que tengo muchos fics, así que por aquí diré; cuales seguiré oficialmente. Por ahora

Corazón de Dragón (hasta su final), No sabes todo de mí Granger, Encadenada, este, ¡Estoy casado con Granger!, Un verdadero Snape. Los demás fics, se mantendrán en mantenimiento y revisión. Así, podré culminar algunos; y evitar las confusiones. Este, lo trataré de terminar para mostrárselo a mi amiga, (aunque me apene hacerlo, ya que ella no conoce mi "vicio" con la escritura) Iba a ser, un fic digamos, "feliz" pero realmente no ha salido como yo lo planificaba.

Me he basado, mirando esta imagen que me gustó mucho.

http : / / fc05 . deviantart . com / fs42 / f / 2009 / 162 / d / 4 / Tears_of_surrender_SS_HG_by_Mrs_Severus_ Snape. jpg

**PERDIENDO IDENTIDAD:**

Disclaimer: Nada, excepto mis ideas me pertenece. Personajes y demases, provienen de la genialidad de JK Rowling

* * *

Sus negros ojos, revolotearon de un lado al otro en el enorme salón. Al final, estaba ella; dándole la espalda. Estaba cometiendo una enorme infracción, y él no estaba de humor para dejarlo pasar. En un rápido movimiento, estaba ya a su lado. Ella estaba allí, con los ojos aterrados; esperando un desconteo de puntos y una detención. Con su varita en mano, Severus Snape caminó hasta estar en frente y le alumbró.

- Quisiera saber. ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche, fuera de su cama señorita Granger?

- Yo, bueno yo.. ¡Lo siento señor, me quedé en la biblioteca estudiando, y se me hizo tarde!

Severus, esbozó una sonrisa suave; que para Hermione fue una especie de sentencia en papel. Con un movimiento de su varita, una antorcha cercana emitió un débil fuego y fue entonces; cuando ambos pudieron verse. Iba a quitarle puntos, una gran cantidad. La chica temblaba y, sostenía contra sí; un libro.

- Sabe, que está infringiendo una norma escolar. Sabe que no debe andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. ¿No es así Granger?

- Sí- contestó ella con tremor.

- Y si sólo estudiaba, ¿Me podría decir, por que está tan tensa?

Hermione se mordió el labio, y se dispuso a contestarle; aunque sólo fuesen un montón de palabras balbuceadas. Nunca había tenido, que salir de noche a tientas, para buscar un libro. Querer adelantar la tarea, sin duda; había sido una mala idea.

- Yo quería, hacer una tarea. ¡Buscar un libro!

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Y cómo fue que entró? Tengo entendido, que Madame Pince cierra todas las noches. Oh, entonces acaba de confesarme, que utilizó magia prohibida en el castillo.

- No señor, ya le dije que ya estaba dentro. Madame Pince, me dijo que cerrara por ella.

¡Semejante cosa! Ahora los profesores y trabajadores del colegio, confiaban tanto en sus alumnos que; ¡Les permitían cerrar y abrir instalaciones del mismo! Eso, sin duda era una pobre mentira; una de las peores que jamás había visto.

- Me huele a que, no sabe mentir señorita Granger. Ahora, me acompañará a mi oficina y si no me dice la verdad; iremos a ver al director. ¿Le parece?

- Pero señor.

- ¿Le parece?

- Sí señor.

Caminó a su lado, por un corto instante; abrazándose debido al frío que comenzaba a sentir mientras bajaban hacia las mazmorras. Justo antes de llegar, Snape se detuvo y apuntó a su puerta con su varita; la cual se abrió sin chistar. ¿Por qué no la tocaba? Ella no alcanzó a pensarlo, cuando sus ojos; trataron de acostumbrarse a la poca luz adentro.

- Siéntese- le ordenó, sin embargo él no lo hizo- Ahora, me dirá claramente; qué infracciones cometió.

- Pero señor, ya se lo dije yo no.

- ¡Dígame la verdad de una buena vez, o iremos a ver a Minerva!

- Pero si, le estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda testificar que eso, es cierto?

Los ojos de Hermione, no se despegaban, del cetrino rostro de su profesor que estaba; tan cerca de ella que casi podía "respirarlo". Para su mala suerte, no podía dejar de temblar, y eso ensanchaba más y más; la sonrisa de aquel hombre frente a ella. Estaba condenada, ella no era como sus amigos que pese a que, Snape les asustaba; sabían disimular mucho mejor que ella.

Para cuando el silencio se hizo prolongado, Severus perdió la paciencia. Demandó que ella, le mostrara lo que llevaba bajo el brazo; pero ella no se movía así que se lo arrancó. Era un libro sobre la teoría mágica, un resumen. Lo abrió frente a sus ojos y lo zarandeó en busca de mensajes ocultos y claves con tinta invisible. Por supuesto, no encontró algo parecido.

- ¿Qué le ha pedido Potter? ¿Acaso está aquí, con su capa invisible?- musitó, estirando una mano hacia atrás; buscando tocar algo "inexistente"

Para cuando hizo ese movimiento, Hermione pudo entrever una expresión curiosa en su rostro; pero familiar. Una expresión de dolor indescriptible. Le tomó un instante, regresar su brazo a la posición inicial y al ver sus curiosos ojos sobre él; simplemente golpeó los reposabrazos con sus propias manos. Su rostro, se "carcomía" por el enfado.

- ¡Hable ya señorita Granger! No saldrá de aquí si no me dice la verdad. ¿O es que, no está sola en todo esto?

Hermione continuó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Por más que lo había intentado, el hombre no le había escuchado; además no hacía otra cosa que una tarea. ¿Qué podía decirle que le gustara? Bueno, quizás si le decía que estaba cometiendo una infracción; él la dejaría libre. Pero no, no podía perder puntos injustificadamente. Sólo tenía una idea en mente.

- Podría, si lo desea; buscar a Madame Pince. Ella me autorizó señor.

- Oh, ¡Por supuesto que la buscaremos!- masculló, con una voz lenta y sedosa- Y entonces, se dará cuenta; de que las mentiras no son lo suyo señorita Granger.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero volvió a silenciarse de inmediato; ya había hablado demasiado en ese día. Triunfante, Severus se miró una de las manos a través de su manga.

- Veamos. Serán 10 por andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, 20 más; por mentir y 20 por utilizar hechizos no permitidos en los alrededores del colegio. ¿Cuánto sumamos Granger? Si no me equivoco, son 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Pero señor, ¡Yo no he usado ningún hechizo fuera de clases!

- Y 5 por alzar la voz a un profesor- finalizó el hombre, con un rostro triunfante- Mañana veremos a la jefa de su casa, y estoy seguro de que el castigo será mucho menos "benevolente" que el mío.

Hermione alzó la vista con cierto pesar, mientras el hombre caminaba hacia su escritorio. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? Sólo había estado leyendo en la biblioteca. Bueno, en realidad Madame Pince le había informado que debía cerrar temprano; pero ella había hecho caso omiso. Ahora estaba en dificultades por su mala decisión, y Madame Pince ya no confiaría en ella. ¿Suerte peor?

Escuchó un débil gemido, y se giró para mirar hacia el frente ya que; Snape había colocado su silla mirando hacia la puerta. En dado caso, él ya no estaba allí. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿El despacho era mucho más grande que la fachada que mostraba habitualmente?

Caminó, cuando otro gemido suave se escuchó a través de unos muros de piedra. Detrás de un almacén de pociones. Para cuando entró, el espacio estaba más iluminado y tuvo que frotarse los ojos ante el; encandilamiento. Cuando paró, no pudo creer lo que observaba ante sus ojos. El profesor estaba herido, y mantenía su boca aprisionada con una de sus manos; mientras se arrancaba algo. Parecía dolerle mucho.

No pudo evitar sentirse asqueada ante lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía la camisa entre abierta por un costado, donde había una herida gigantesca y viscosa. Se arrancaba un vendaje viejo y maloliente. Estaba adherido tan fuerte a su carne, que muchos intentos bastaron para arrancar a penas; un pequeño pedazo.

Para cuando uno de ellos, salió con un trozo de piel; Hermione no pudo evitar gemir por la sorpresa. Eso evocó en el hombre, un movimiento violento que luego; se transformó en un quejido de dolor. Apenas podía verla a través de las olas de ese dolor, olas que recibía a través de todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Profesor, está herido!

- Gran novedad- le indicó, sin prestarle atención- Creí haber terminado con usted.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo, y caminó hasta estar completamente dentro de aquella habitación. Era sus cuartos privados, algo que siempre se imaginó; pero que nunca creyó ver. Su cama ya tenía manchas de sangre viejas, al igual que sus almohadas. Su rostro, perdió toda sangre y solamente; se mantuvo con la vista fija en un punto "n" de la pared frente a él.

Ya estaba consciente de que la chica le observaba y que ya no, podía mentir más. Simplemente continuó con su labor, sin prestarle atención a sus expresiones de sorpresa y/o repulsión.

- ¿Cómo se hizo eso señor?, ¡Tiene que ver a Promfey de inmediato!

- No saldré de esta habitación, y como debe de estarse evidenciando; puedo manejarme perfectamente.

- ¡Pero eso está horrendo señor! ¡Está sangrando demasiado! Déjeme.

Hermione había extendido su mano hacia su costado derecho, para tocarle la herida; pero su mano se había cerrado como una pinza alrededor de su débil y pequeña muñeca. Eso le hizo gritar y caerse de la cama donde, pensaba sentarse.

Lo que más temor le hizo sentir, fueron sus negros ojos sobre los de ella. Emitió un suspiro de frustración, cuando su mano no la soltaba. Pero luego, entendió que no podía; se había quedado en esa posición. Hermione lentamente, alzó su mano hasta colocarla sobre la del hombre; increíblemente prensada sobre su muñeca. Le llevó un largo tiempo quitarse sus dedos morados y rojos de ella. Su muñeca estaba tan roja como esos dedos, e increíblemente adolorida.

Snape quiso hablarle, pero desistió cuando un gruñido fue lo único que pudo permitir salir de su garganta. Hermione era demasiado lista para entender la situación. De un salto se apartó de él, y le observó con cierto resentimiento.

- ¡Usted no estaba en el castillo! ¡También estaba fuera en altas horas de la noche! Entonces, ¡Jamás se hubiera hecho semejantes heridas acá!

- ¿Va a restarme puntos entonces Granger?- indicó, apenas moviéndose para girarse y poder ubicar algo en la cómoda junto a su cama.

Falló, y el objeto rodó hasta el suelo. Severus se contrajo, sosteniéndose el estómago y permaneció por largo rato en esa postura. Luego de ello, habló; con una voz que jamás ella le había oído en su vida. Una voz de ruego.

- ¡Ayúdeme Granger!

Lo supuso, supuso que no podría moverse por su cuenta. Para cuando su piel regresara a su posición normal, eso acarrearía un dolor tremendo. Estaba preparada para observar lo peor y, luego tener pesadillas con ello.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado, y con ese mismo cuidado; dispuso sus dos manos muy cercanas a sus costados. Tenía que moverlo con cuidado, si lo hacía violentamente; tendría el riesgo de rasgarle algo y de herirlo más aún.

Comenzó a moverlo, y emitió un quejido de asco; cuando sus dedos resbalaron y tocaron su sangre. Tuvo que parar muchas veces, cuando el hombre amenazaba con literalmente "morírsele" en sus brazos. Para cuando el cuerpo, estuvo parcialmente recto; escuchó el peor quejido de aquella noche. Algo que pareció un sollozo, y que terminaría en llanto. Le dolía terriblemente. Lo dejó sobre la cama, cuando ya sus nervios le amenazaban con apoderase de ella, y dejar sin hogar a su cordura. Recogió lo que él estaba buscando y, le observó; esperando a que le dijera para qué servía.

Era una especie de algodón, pero se sentía muchísimo más suave; como si fuera posible. No sabía qué hacer, así que se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y se lo mostró. Tenía que decirle que hacer, o comenzaría a intentar cualquier cosa.

Snape luego de un momento, pudo enfocar su vista y le observó con cierta confusión. Su torso subía y bajaba intermitentemente. Debido a sus heridas, apenas podía respirar y eso parecía estarle asfixiando. La chica no tenía más alternativa.

Le besó, con la esperanza de ayudarle a respirar, y a eliminar toda aquella sangre que brotaba de su boca. Comenzó a succionársela, y la escupía dentro de un tarro viejo. Sabía terriblemente mal. Un sabor metálico y desagradable, además de estar casi negra. Parecía una especie de vampiro. Fugazmente, mientras trataba de darle aire a sus pulmones; sus lenguas se tocaron. Estaba increíblemente rasposa e intuyó que, se había cortado quizás; mordiéndosela por el dolor. Continuó proporcionándole respiración de boca a boca, hasta que sintió su pecho; normalizarse. En un suspiro, hizo un movimiento raudo y buscó con qué limpiarse la boca. Tuvo que correr hacia un baño, y no hizo otra cosa que vomitar. Mientras se limpiaba el rostro, denotó que Severus Snape trataba de moverse.

- No no, ¡No se mueva profesor!- inspiró la chica, colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos. Él no había abierto los ojos aún, y dudaba que siquiera hubiese notado que ella le había besado.

Desistió de moverse, y simplemente regresó a su posición original. Hermione tomó aquel algodón y comenzó a limpiar el área circundante de la herida. Mientras trabajaba, sintió la mano del hombre sobre su muslo, apretando su túnica con fuerza. Le dolía, hasta si respiraba sobre la herida. Aún así, ella no dejó de trabajar; aunque se sintiese terrible y sólo desease huir y llorar por cualquier pasillo.

Una vez limpia la herida, para lo cual necesitó una gran cantidad de "algodones"; vertió agua tibia sobre su costado. Snape gritó y Hermione le siguió, cuando las negras uñas se le enterraron en la piel. Sus dedos, se habían marcado en su muslo.

- Va a dolerle- indicó ella, tomando una poción de su almacén. Había buscado como una energúmena, algunas se habían caído; otras roto. Ya le podría reclamar, en cuanto se sintiese mejor. Por ahora, sólo le curaría.

La vertió sobre su herida y pareció, que caía cera caliente sobre su cuerpo. Escuchó un débil burbujeo y un sonido parecido a "machacar" un papel con sus manos. La sangre comenzó a diluirse con la sustancia, y a manchar su camino.

- Creo que voy a tener que quitarle la camisa- indicó ella, quitándose el sudor de la frente- Eso entorpecerá mi trabajo.

No escuchó una respuesta, y se mantuvo esperando unos instantes. Aún así, la respuesta no llegó, así que simplemente se movió hasta estar sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y con mucho cuidado se posicionó entre sus piernas. ¡Rayos! ¡Iba a desvestir a un profesor!

Sus temblorosas manos, se cernieron sobre los botones de su saco; mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Los botones fueron cediendo uno por uno y para cuando su saco estaba fuera; se detuvo ante la sorpresa.

Su camisa, estaba totalmente desecha. Otras heridas y cicatrices circundaban toda su anatomía. Su vergüenza inicial, sólo fue sustituida por un gemido de asombro. Sobre su pecho, había una herida distinta; una hecha con lo que parecía ser una varita. Habían deslizado una varita hasta formar una línea. ¿Cómo entonces, caminaba tan bien? Sin duda, su profesor era todo un maestro en el arte de soportar el dolor. ¿O simplemente un gran mentiroso?

Para cuando levantó la vista, observó que el hombre ya la estaba mirando al fin. Ya suponía que, observaría aquella herida sobre su pecho; y se escandalizaría. Su cetrino rostro, ya no tenía color; ya simplemente eran ojos.

- No le diga a nadie de esto, por favor.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¿Quién le clavaría una varita?

- No es una varita- le respondió, turbado- Es un dedo.

¿Qué diantres? ¿Cómo un dedo podría incrustarse en la piel; y hacer semejante cosa? Severus observó el rostro de Hermione fruncido en concentración y continuó con su explicación.

- Un largo dedo, con una uña igual de larga que él.

- ¿La estiró por toda su piel?- resolvió la chica con cierta incertidumbre- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Granger cállese.

- Señor, ¿¡Quién le hizo esto!? ¿Quién sería capaz de rasguñarle de esta forma?

- Lestrange ¡Demonios! ¡Me rehusé a ser su juguete esta vez! Me rehusé a que me hiciera el amor Granger. ¿Está feliz?

- ¿Qué le hiciera qué?..

- Ella. Yo soy su esclavo Granger, su esclavo sexual; ella me compró- dijo, con una vergüenza que no supo ocultar.

Hermione dejó de hablar, dejó de pensar, dejó de observarle; y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sobre su rostro. Mojándole el pecho descubierto al hombre. Sin saber que hacer, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos; escondiéndose de las imágenes que golpeaban su mente constantemente.

- ¿Cómo que, cómo que lo compró?

Severus Snape, tragó ante esa imagen. Había sido subastado por su señor, su propio señor. Él y muchos otros, tenían un precio bajo su cabeza; literalmente. Le había ordenado, cumplir todos sus deseos. Y él no podría rehusarse por supuesto, eso sería desleal; eso sería el deshonor. Ella, y su señor; debían de tenerlo cuando se les antojara.

- Él, él me entregó a ella.

Hermione quiso hacer más preguntas, pero; sabía que no tenía el suficiente tiempo como para indagar. Se apartó de él, y se inclino para abrazarlo y así; poder sentarlo. El hombre no dijo nada, solamente se mantuvo con su cabeza sobre la de Hermione.

- Granger- susurró, luego de un instante- ¿Podría llevarme al baño, para que pueda bañarme?

La chica asintió, girando su cadera completamente para así; poder girarlo a él. En cuanto lo tuvo con los pies sobre el suelo, tomó sus brazos extendidos con los suyos. Qué extraña sensación, tenía ella en su estómago cuando veía aquello. Era como ayudar a un lisiado, y Snape no lo era.

- ¿Preparado profesor?- indicó ella, cuando iba a tirar de él- a la cuenta de tres, impúlsese. Uno, dos.

Para cuando contó hasta tres, ella simplemente tiró de él; y él hizo todo el esfuerzo por levantarse. Terminaron en una pared, ella bajó él; mientras él gritaba. Lleno de dolor. La chica no pudo evitar llorar más aún, y tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para que el hombre no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Caminar hasta el baño fue otra experiencia desesperante. Les tomó prácticamente una hora lograrlo. Tras ellos, estaba la estela de su sangre.

Lo dejó dentro, y prosiguió a buscar toallas limpias. Para cuando entró de nuevo, él simplemente estaba recostado de una pared; con su mano muy cercana a su entrepierna. Iba a preguntar qué le sucedía, pero tan sólo pudo salir corriendo. Snape tenía un ataque de ira, y había decidido reventar todo a su paso; pese a su poca movilidad.

Todo voló por los aires, tanto vidrio como no. Entre frascos rotos, Hermione gritaba que se detuviera. Logró sostenerle un brazo, que mantenía en tensión un vaso de vidrio. No lo arrojó, pero sí lo reventó con su mano; y los vidrios cayeron sobre Hermione quien cerró los ojos.

- Profesor por favor- rogó ella con nerviosismo- métase a la ducha.

Luego de un tiempo, le obedeció. Ella le dejó solo, para que pudiera desvestirse con privacidad. Supo que tardó un tiempo, por las maldiciones que emitía; al igual que el introducirse en la tina. Mientras se duchaba, ella tenía tiempo de poner orden en ese lugar.

Supo que había terminado, cuando dejó de escuchar el agua y cuando; escuchó como las puertas se corrían. Supuso que le tomaría tiempo vestirse, pero ella ya había dispuesto ropa limpia que; había encontrado en una cómoda. Incluida su ropa interior.

Para cuando emergió del baño, su rostro sólo le hizo temer nuevamente. Tenía la manga subida hasta sus codos, y en su brazo; Hermione pudo ver su marca danzando. Eso le estaba causando otro terrible dolor.

Levantó la vista, y observó a Hermione. Bien, ella pudo creer que le estaba diciendo con la mirada que le salvara de presentarse en ese instante. En un suspiro ella se acercó hasta él y permaneció observándole con determinación.

- Tengo que.

- No profesor, no puede presentarse en esas condiciones. Está muy débil.

- No tengo otra alternativa, tengo que presentarme; ellos podrían matarme.

Hermione meditó, mordiéndose el labio; insegura. Su profesor, cruzó el umbral y apenas, pudo manejarse para sentarse sobre la cama y comenzar a buscar su varita. Otros quejidos se escucharon, cuando trató de pararse. Sin éxito.

- No le permitiré irse señor- dijo ella, interponiéndose en su camino.

- Apártese Granger, no quiero usar mi varita sobre usted.

- No tiene fuerzas para hacerlo siquiera. ¡Le harán daño! ¡Podrían matarlo!

- Si no aparezco, ¡Harían lo mismo! ¡Lestrange podría hacerlo si lo deseara!

Hermione permaneció en su posición, no le dejaría levantarse de esa cama; aunque ese no fuera su asunto y el hombre fuese mucho más fuerte que ella. Abatido, Snape se llevó una mano al rostro y luego posó su vista sobre la chica.

- Granger.

La marca continuó ardiendo con fiereza y el hombre, continuó sufriendo su dolor. Se hacía cada vez más intenso, y sabía que si no se presentaba podría morir al instante. Ya la presión había aumentado, su señor seguramente se estaba desesperando.

- Granger, quítese.

Se mordió el labio, desesperada; ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo dejaba ir, tal vez no regresaba si quiera. Aunque intuyó que él ya lo había hecho, millones de veces. Pero, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

- Yo voy a ir por usted.

- ¿Estás loca?- exclamó, con la sorpresa bailando en sus expresiones- ¿Cómo cree que la confundirán conmigo? ¡Eso es imposible!

- No va a aparecerse en esas condiciones. Podría morir.

- Esa sería una suerte. ¡No sabe, de lo que ellos son capaces de hacerle Granger! ¡Es una insensatez!

- Bueno, al menos; usted podrá curarme luego.

- Granger, se lo advierto.

- Iré por usted señor, quiera o no

La chica corrió hasta el despacho, y comenzó a buscar en su almacén de pociones. Tenía que estar allí, seguramente la encontraría. Y, la encontró en un estante un tanto alejado de la puerta.

Para cuando Snape observó lo que traía en sus manos, no pudo evitar exclamar. Era un frasco de poción multijugos. Ella quería cambiar ¡apariencias con él!

- Granger ni se lo piense.

- Es la única forma. Usted, puede ser yo e ir a descansar a la torre común; y yo iré a la reunión. Será muy extraño, si alguien ve a dos "Snape" caminando por el castillo.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- Profesor, ¡hágalo!- demandó ella, nerviosa- voy a estar bien.

- No lo estará, le harán daño; arriesgará su vida inútilmente. Arriesgará su vida, por mí.

- Al menos eso, le hará tratarme mejor; a la larga. Por favor profesor.

Sin saber qué hacer, sólo la observó verter un poco de esa poción en un vaso y; cortarse un mechón de cabello. Lo agregó a la poción, y le revolvió un poco para que este; se disolviese. Luego, vertió un poco más en otro brazo y, estiró su mano.

- No le daré algo mío, no le permitiré que siga con esta locura.

- No tiene que dármelo- suspiró la chica, mostrándole un pedazo de su piel; el cual vertió sobre aquella solución.

Snape se levantó violentamente, ignorando el dolor que eso acarreaba. Quiso evitar que ella se tomase la poción, pero ya el mal estaba hecho.

En poco tiempo, un reflejo suyo se conformó en aquella habitación. Alzó la vista, cuando Hermione le tendía el vaso con su "imagen" líquida.

- Bébaselo por favor- le dijo, aunque su voz fuese tan grave como la suya propia.

- No tiene sentido Granger, descubrirán que usted no es yo. La matarán si eso ocurre.

- Por eso quiero que se lo beba, sólo usted podría avisarle a Ron y a Harry.

- ¿Y para qué tendría que tomármela y transformarme en usted?

- Por que si me matan a mí, vendrán tras de usted. ¡Si usted es yo, al menos podrá salvarse! Además, estoy segura de que me buscarán luego.

- Es una estupidez Granger- se quejó, pero su marca seguía andando- Aún así, tendrá pocos minutos. ¿Qué hará si su cuerpo, comienza a cambiar enfrente de todos?

- Pues no lo sé.

- ¿No le teme al señor tenebroso?

- Lo suficiente, como para que me tiemblen las piernas- confesó ella- pero, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos?

- ¡Deje de jugar a ser Potter!

- Sólo ¡bébasela!

Eso hizo, de un tirón se bebió la poción, y muy pronto su cuerpo también había cambiado. Hermione le mantuvo la vista por un tiempo, y luego tomó un poco de poción y de su "piel" y se la guardó en la túnica.

- Sabe que corre el riesgo, de quedarse bajo mi forma si; lo bebe demasiado ¿verdad?

- Dudo que no beba más de unos pocos sorbos.

- Barty Crouch evitó el riesgo, por que sólo se la bebía estando frente a personas. Seguramente, en el despacho; podía ser él mismo. Pero si usted, la bebe constantemente; puede ocurrir un efecto secundario.

Hermione apenas asintió, mirando su marca tenebrosa sobre su brazo. Alzó la mirada y se la mantuvo a su imagen. Snape negó con la cabeza, antes de indicarle.

- Sólo tóquela con la varita, y estará allá. Si le preguntan por qué se retrasó, dígale que Dumbledore le tenía en su oficina, que estaba hablando con usted; y no quería dejarle salir. Si le miran, no levante la cabeza, sino hasta que se lo ordene. Haga todo lo que el señor tenebroso le pida y por favor, no se equivoque.

¿Era ella, o el hombre sonaba desesperado? Aunque ella lo entendía, estaba a punto de hacer algo increíblemente peligroso; y tenía muchísimo miedo. Tomó la varita del profesor, y comenzó a acercarla hacia su antebrazo.

- Aún puede arrepentirse- señaló el hombre en la cama.

- ¿Sabe como usar mi varita?- respondió Hermione- Es de cedro, con núcleo de polvo de hada.

- Sé de varitas- musitó el hombre tomándola- Supongo que usted también.

Hermione asintió, colocando la varita negra muy cercana a su antebrazo. Levantó la vista por última vez, cuando el profesor le deseaba suerte y; desaparecía bajo su vista. Ya sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y se figuró; ir tras ella. Pero ella tenía razón en algo, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera aparecerse.

Sin hacer más, se levantó con mucha parsimonia; y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de irse, observó a sus alrededores. Esa noche, ambos iban a pasarla muy mal.

TBC.

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea que me ha surgido a la cabeza. Fan fic dedicado a Stefanía Macero. **Titi **Este fan fic es para ti, se le quiere.


	2. En vilo

Hola, acá les dejo más. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Severus Snape, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Su cuerpo herido, apenas tenía funcionalidad; pero debía evitar el ser capturado fuera de su "sala común". Luego de unos cuantos minutos, pudo subir esas tediosas escaleras; y se preguntó el por qué de esa ubicación. Mientras caminaba hacia la dama gorda, recordó que él no se sabía la contraseña y había olvidado perdírsela a Hermione. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Fuera como fuera, despertó a la dama gorda quien; se revolvió en su cuadro y enfocó la vista. Al verle, hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a bostezar. Luego de mirar con certeza, se asombró al ver a "Hermione" fuera de la sala común.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?

- Fui, fui a la enfermería- contestó Snape- Me sentía enferma.

- ¿A estas horas querida?

- Acabo de regresar.

- ¿Y qué tenías?- preguntó el retrato con curiosidad. Severus Snape se mantuvo pensativo. ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía en mente, ninguna respuesta clara.

- Cosas de mujeres- resolvió, sin saber qué estaba diciendo sicenramente.

- ¡Oh entiendo mi niña! Bueno, dime la contraseña.

Volvió a meditar. Estaba bajo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, la niña que lo sabía todo. Si decía que no tenía la contraseña, seguro el cuadro no le creería y le enviaría de vuelta a la enfermería. ¿Qué debía responder? Seguro, tendría que quedarse afuera por un buen tiempo.

- La olvidé. Con tantas cosas que estudiar, la olvidé- susurró, cuando el frío se hacía insorportable y sus heridas le incomodaban.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bueno, está bien Hermione. Pero recuérdala bien! Es, Felix Felicisis

Severus asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus últimas palabras, y pasó a través del agujero. Nunca había estado dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor; y al verlo no le pareció muy interesante. Se detuvo frente a la escalinata de mármol y se preguntó; por cual de todas debía irse. Escogió la izquierda, y comenzó a subir; agotado. Se preguntaba si Hermione estaba bien, y sólo deseaba que así fuese.

Entró en la habitación a oscuras, y se figuró de que su cama debía de estar por alguna parte. Encontró una que estaba vacía; y allí se tumbó. Estaba terriblemente mortificado, Hermione podía morir por su culpa, y no dejaba de emular esa imagen. No dormiría, hasta saberla con bien dentro del castillo y eso quizás sería hasta mañana o quizás; no sería.

Se durmió, más rápido de lo que creyó y afirmó. Su mente, siguió deseándole suerte a Hermione y emitiendo quejidos por sus heridas. Muchas veces, cayó sobre una de ellas; y casi estuvo a punto de gemir de dolor.

Hermione, se mantuvo expectante, en un enorme salón; a oscuras. Mirando a su alrededor. Las manos le temblaban, y ella tenía un terrible miedo. Muy pronto, una respiración fría; se cernió sobre su cuello.

- Hola Severus- dijo una mujer, de forma seductora; y ella se impactó. Bellatrix Lestrange sólo rió.

- ¿Tan poco nos conocemos ya, mi amor?

- Simplemente, me has sorprendido- dijo ella, con la voz más Snape que pudo adoptar.

Bellatrix sonrió, pasando sus largas uñas por su rostro. Hermione, se decía a sí misma; que debía mantenerse en silencio. No debía demostrar que no era Snape.

Suspiró, cuando las manos de Bellatrix descendían lentamente. Ella nunca había, experimentado el placer sexual, o siquiera estar en el cuerpo de un hombre. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sus manos, llegaron hasta su cadera; y le acariciaron por encima de la ropa. Hermione se mordió el labio, para evitar soltar algún grito o gemido.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? Solamente, fueron unos rasguños- dijo, caminando alrededor de él- entonces, pretenderé que no te gusto; y eso no me va a gustar.

- ¿Qué deseas?- fue lo que Hermione preguntó, no sabía que más hacer.

- Sabes lo que deseo, y cuando- ella sonrió, con una mirada maliciosa- Vamos Severus, será algo rápido; cuestión de minutos.

Tuvo que asentir, y someterse a la crueldad de Bellatrix mientras le desvestía. Pues bien, ya había visto el cuerpo del profesor; pero no deseaba ver más allá. Bellatrix le tumbó sobre la cama, y comenzó a acariciarle la piel.

- ¿Mi amor? ¿Dónde están tus heridas?- preguntó suavemente- Te curaste muy bien.

Ella suspiraba, obligándo a Hermione a sentirla; a acariciarla. Estaba por llorar, pero Snape no lloraba. Le estaba haciendo el amor a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y ella, le obligó a poseerla; una y otra vez. Hasta que, por supuesto; se hizo incontrolable y tuvo que gemir de placer.

- Severus, ¿Por qué estás tan extraño? ¿No vas a besarme?

De todo el asunto, besarla fue lo peor que le pudo suceder. Le mordió, le hizo sangrar; y sus labios sabían a sangre seca y rancia. Ella reía, por su renuencia a profundizar el beso; así que le obligó. Sus lenguas se tocaron rápidamente.

- ¿Te molestó que te hiciera daño mi amor?- sonrió ella- fue un accidente. Si me hubieras escuchado.

- Basta Bellatrix- indicó Hermione.

- ¿Bellatrix?- rió- tú nunca me llamas así.

Bien, había cometido un error; y esperaba que ella no sospechase en absoluto. Suspiró, y trató de desviar la conversación; cuando ella movía su varita.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?- sonrió con ironía Hermione- ¿Bella?

- Suena mucho mejor- resumió ella; bajando la varita.  


* * *

TBC.

Luego les continuaré, debo estudiar; besos y saludos.


	3. Reunión mortífaga

Hermione observaba a su alrededor, en la cama. Estaba exhausta y Bellatrix descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella sonreía, jugando con sus cabellos. Hermione intentó moverse, pero Bellatrix no se lo permitió.

- Quédate- le pidió con una sonrisa- el Señor Tenebroso aún no ha aparecido.

- ¿Y a qué ha venido?- preguntó ella, con la voz más inocente que pudo adoptar.

- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo ella levantándose un poco, para verla- él viene a encomendarnos un trabajo- dijo, besándole la comisura del labio- es algo que ya es rutina Severus, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Hermione parpadeó y una sonrisa irónica se conformó en sus labios. No debía dar señales de que no sabía acerca del asunto, o Bellatrix la descubriría.

- Supongo que, algún día podría haber algo nuevo.

- Sólo si pudiésemos asesinar al asqueroso de Albus Dumbledore y su comitiva mugrosa- contempló ella, cuando la luz del amanecer comenzaba a darles en el rostro.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Por más que quisiera, no debía opinar y simplemente bajar la cabeza. Bellatrix, hacía círculos con su dedo, en su pecho descubierto. Cada trazo que hacía, su uña acrecentaba la presión. Esperaba, que no se la enterrase como había hecho con el profesor.

- ¿No vas a opinar al respecto? Sé que pasas mucho tiempo con él, pero no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo, suavemente- Cómo si fuéramos a matarlo.

Ella pareció ofendida, y su mano le hizo daño. Se levantó y ella volvió a ver su cuerpo desnudo; y sintió repulsión. Bella se giró con odio.

- ¿Cómo osas decir eso?

- ¿Tienes algún plan tú, para matarle?

- No, pero ¡Cualquiera podría!

- ¿Al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, después de nuestro señor?- se apresuró a agregar- lo dudo.

Bellatrix volvió a la cama, cuando denotó que Hermione tenía razón. Se apoyó otra vez en su pecho y comenzó a mirarse su mano unida a la de Hermione. Parecía fascinada con esos encuentros furtivos.

- Te amo Severus. ¿Te lo dije antes?

- No lo sé- dijo, con una sonrisa aunque Hermione sólo quería salir huyendo.

- Entonces, te amo.

Llamaron a la puerta bruscamente y Hermione brincó ligeramente. Bellatrix sonrió y tomando su camisa, se levantó.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Lestrange? ¡El señor tenebroso debe estar por venir! ¿Y por qué estás usando eso?- preguntó Amycus. Bella le sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

- Por nada, adiós Amycus...- dijo, trancándole la puerta en la cara- Listo Severus, no más interrupciones...

La mujer regresó a la cama y le sonrió, besándola con violencia. Hermione soltó un gemido y se separó de ella. Estando en otro cuerpo, también sentía.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso mi amor?- preguntó la mujer- Siempre hacemos esto y tú no te inmutas. Bueno, no demasiado..

- Un día difícil- respondió Hermione, colocándose la camisa del profesor- sólo vengo por la misión. No vine a jugar contigo...

- ¿Recuerdas, que él te vendió para que me satisfacieras?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa a medias- ¿Y sabes qué me satisfacería ahora?

Bellatrix se había arrodillado frente a ella. Hermione intentó apartarla con su mano, pero no tuvo éxito. Hermione, gimió con todas sus fuerzas. Una sensación bastante extraña, era estar en el cuerpo de un hombre y tener relaciones con una mujer. Pero en ese instante, tenía otras cosas que pensar. Como que los vellos de sus brazos comenzaban a aclararse, por ejemplo.

- Ya basta Bella- dijo, separando su cabeza de su pantalón con una mano- El señor tenebroso... aguarda...- dijo, apenas encontrado su voz.

- ¡Siempre arruinas la fiesta!- se quejó ella, limpiándose el labio y buscando su vestido- bueno, pero en eso tienes razón. Andando.

Al salir, las tensiones estaban álgidas. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a Lord Voldemort a los ojos. Entraba, mientras sus súbditos casi se incaban a sus pies.

- Ahora, tenemos que hablar. Mis queridos compañeros.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a ocupar sus posiciones, pero Snape nunca le dijo; qué lugar debía ocupar. Ella, se sentó ligeramente apartada y Voldemort dio comienzo a su reunión.

- Hablaremos sobre Harry Potter. Como deben saber, él ha frustrado mi intento de tener la profecía.

Los mortífagos gruñieron a la vez y uno de ellos, clavó una daga sobre la mesa de madera. Hermione, se mantuvo en silencio.

- Entonces, idearemos un nuevo plan.

- ¿Cuál mi señor?- demandaba un mortífago desde el otro lado. Voldemort sonrió ante su apresurado adepto.

- Bueno, eso lo discutiremos ahora mismo...

Severus, no podía dormir, pensando en Hermione. Se había levantado un par de veces y contemplaba el sol por la ventana. Hermione debía estar por volver y tenía miedo de que ella; sufriera por todo lo que iba a ver. Seguía herido y apenas, podía moverse. Además de que, la poción perdía efecto.

Con un suspiro, volvió a la cama y se mantuvo contemplando el techo. Tenía que irse o cambiaría de forma y todos lo verían.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Mientras bajaba, comenzó a cambiar de aspecto y esperaba que; Hermione pudiera cambiar luego de salir. Aunque, si él estaba cambiando en ese momento, ella también lo haría.

Se detuvo frente a su despacho y juró, que su alma regresó hasta su cuerpo. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y estaba dormida. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la levantó y la introdujo en su despacho. La dejó sobre su cama. Tenía algunos rasguños hechos por Bellatrix y marcas de lágrimas. Un labio sangrante y un pómulo herido. Pero al menos, estaba bien.

Esperó por ella, mientras dormía. Necesitaba mucho descanso, así que se quedó tan dormida como ella. Podía descansar, ahora que ella estaba sana y salva en Hogwarts.

Al despertar, ella también se levantaba. Intentó moverse, pero ella sentía dolor también. Severus, permaneció en el sofá y en cuanto la vio que quería partir; le hizo notar que estaba allí.

- Granger... ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Un poco adolorida- dijo ella, con nerviosismo- El señor tenebroso... yo nunca...

- Sí lo sé, es algo que miro todos los días. Sus crueldades, sus juegos y sus trucos...

- No, fue algo diferente- dijo la chica, sentándose con dificultad al borde de la cama- sonreía, estaba "animado", una sensación desagradable al mirar sus ojos..

- Se llama, o más bien emula, a una serpiente- dijo Snape, moviéndose torpemente- sus ojos, rojos, como si quemaran sin tener fuego o calor...

- Sí- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza para alcanzar a mirarlo, mientras él caminaba- algo así...

- ¿Está bien? ¿Lestrange le hizo algo?

- Pues... tuvimos... tuve que...

- Lo sé, no tiene que decirlo- dijo, cojeando y buscándole una toalla para que se limpiara el rostro- Es una diversión de Bellatrix, yo soy una de ellas...

- Fue muy extraño... sensaciones que...

- Ya conosco mi cuerpo- le detuvo Snape con suavidad en la voz- ¿Está herida?

- No mucho... por fortuna el señor tenebroso sólo fue a hablar.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Planificarán una intentona, habrá otra reunión muy pronto. ¡Mi cabeza comenzó a cambiar muy pronto!

- El frasco era pequeño. No sabe cuanto temí cuando recordé eso- le confesó Snape- pudieron matarla, así que no lo volverá a hacer...

- Pues..- Hermione no respondió. Tenía sentimientos encontrados...

- Descanse, es fin de semana- le dijo Snape sin mirarla.

- ¿Y usted?

- Me quedaré en el sofá- le contestó el hombre.

- ¡Oh no! Yo ya dormí con "usted"- sonrió la chica- o bueno, siendo usted. Así que, está bien para mí.

- Granger...

- Profesor, sólo hágalo.

Y así fue, se acostó a su lado mientras la joven descansaba. Ambos necesitaban dormir, aunque ambos dudaban que sus pensamientos les permitieran descansar en calma absoluta.  


* * *

Culminado, espero que les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	4. Coversatorio

Hermione, comenzó a despertarse tiempo después. Snape, seguía dormido. Ella decidió que se mantendría en la cama hasta que el hombre despertase. Quien sabe, quizás quería algo más o eso deseaba ella desde su interior. Se cobijó con las sábanas que el hombre no estaba utilizando y continuó durmiendo.

Severus, despertó tiempo después y la observó. Ella seguía durmiendo y lucía tan frágil e inocente que se sintió culpable. Soportaba muy bien, el hecho de tener que hacer el amor con una mujer como Bellatrix. Además de obligarse a desnudarla, a besarla, a acariciarla. Sentía miedo, con sólo recordarse a sí mismo en ese plan.

Permaneció en la cama, tal vez esperando conversar con Hermione o ella necesitando algo. Se recostó, dejando un brazo sobre su cabeza, observando por la ventana a lo lejos. Todos preguntarían, por ambos. Él respondería, por ambos.

Ambos despertaron, tiempo después. Hermione le contempló y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Severus sólo suspiró y la contempló.

- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó el hombre- si lo desea, puedo hacer, que olvide esos recuerdos desastrozos.

- No, estaré bien señor. ¿Puedo pedirle algo?- dijo, nerviosa.

- Sí Granger.

- ¿Me mostraría sus heridas? Quiero saber, si están mejor.

Snape no refutó y comenzó a mostrarle su pecho. Hermione suspiró, moviendo sus manos pero se detuvo a último minuto. Seguro le molestaría y lo entendería. Lucían mejor, pero no estaban sanadas.

- ¿Podría yo...?

- ¿Tocarme? Pues haga lo que quiera.

Hermione asintió, direccionando sus manos hacia los cortes. Severus gimió un poco, cuando Hermione las tocó. Ella retiró sus manos en un santiamén.

- ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que... tengo que aplicarle una poción.

- La dejó sobre la mesa- consintió Snape y ella asintió. Y bien, curarse no era un motivo para quejarse por la jovencita. Hermione regresó rápidamente, con la botella en mano. Mientras la destapaba, Snape, observó algo en sus manos y las tomó con violencia.

- Granger, ¿Por qué su mano está así?

- ¿Cómo?

- Manchada, oscura..

- Bellatrix, ella me obligó a...

- ¡Usar maldiciones imperdonables sobre nuestros cuerpos!- soltó ella con tristeza y Snape la observó con curiosidad.

- Es sangre acumulada. Está morada, una de ellas... ¡Granger por el amor a Merlín!

- Estoy bien profesor. De verdad...

Snape negó con la cabeza y buscó su varita entre sus cosas. Señaló la mano de Hermione y pronunció un conjuro. Al instante que lo hizo, la mano de Hermione comenzó a desmancharse paulatinamente. Hermione suspiró, cuando el dolor de su mano se alivianaba. Severus, se sostuvo de la cama. Estaba débil para la magia.

Hermione agradeció con una débil voz y prosiguió, untándose poción curativa en sus manos. Las colocó sobre el pecho descubierto de Snape y ante el frío contacto, él se quejó de dolor. Hermione, terminó muy pronto y se limpió las manos de sangre y residuos. Severus también agradeció con una suave voz.

Ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse. Severus, sin embargo, la retuvo antes de que se marchara.

- Le agradezco la ayuda que me ha brindado Granger, pero en lo sucesivo, no regrese. No se involucre. No me perdonaría, si usted... sufriera algo más por mí.

- Está bien profesor, los Gryffindors somos valientes...

- Y muy tontos también. No regrese Granger.

Hermione no contestó y salió del despacho del hombre. Volvería a su sala común y se daría una ducha. Estaba asqueada, con todo lo que Bellatrix le había hecho sentir y decir en una sola noche. Con un suspiro, se introdujo en la ducha cuando llegó a las habitaciones. Severus hacía lo mismo, aunque para él era un proceso; mucho más complejo.

Permaneció en la ducha, hasta que el agua, se enfrió. Necesitaba meditar, todo lo que había sucedido con Hermione. Su vida pudo haberse extinguido, sólo por su culpa. Se la imaginaba, en su cuerpo, acostándose con Bellatrix, gimiendo de placer... Sólo con eso, dio un sonoro golpe a la pared. Tenía que aprender a no sentir debilidad frente a nadie. Con un suspiro y con su mano ensangrentada, regresó a la habitación.

Harry y Ron, se preguntaban por Hermione. Ginny les informaba, que ella seguía dormida y ellos estaban extrañados. Hermione, había tomado una ducha larga y luego se había acostado en la cama. ¿Por qué? No precisaban.

Por su parte, ella no podía dejar de recordar a Bellatrix. Sus manos acariciándola, haciendo de su cuerpo, sólo un trapo. Acostándose con ella, una y otra vez hasta saciar su apetito. Sus uñas enterrándose en su piel, sus labios besándola, su lengua lamiéndola. Era tan desesperante y aún lo podía sentir.

Con fuerza, tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza; con la esperanza de espantar los demonios en la misma. Se sentía tan sucia y asquerosa consigo misma. Ahora, estaba claro lo que sentía el hombre ¿Debía seguir juzgándolo?

Dejó de pensar, cuando el sueño hizo de las suyas y cayó rendida. Lo mismo sucedió con Snape. Ese día, dormirían hasta reponer energías. Necesitaban un largo descanso, y un día no sería suficiente.

Hermione, despertó al atardecer, a la hora de la cena; al igual que Snape. Ambos bajaron al comedor. Severus, intentaba caminar, pero tenía dificultades. Ambos debían alimentarse, la poción hacía estragos en sus cuerpos.

Al caminar, ella lo observó. Estaba débil y se le notaba exhausto. Con un suspiro, sin dejar de mirarlo, ella comenzó a comer. Severus por su parte, apenas lograba pensar, pero tenía un apetito atróz.

A mitad de la comida, Hermione se sintió mareada y exhausta. Salió del comedor, con prisa y Severus supuso que le sucedía algo.

Al salir del comedor, ella estaba allí. Estaba mareada, así que Snape la llevó a su despacho para brindarle algo que; alivianase su dolor.

- Profesor- dijo, con una vocecilla- ¿Por qué es un mortífago, si no le importa que le pregunte?

- Granger, esa es una historia que usted no debe...

- Sólo quisiera...

- ¿Cree que es una historia de amor, o por valores muy fuertes? Pues, desencántese...

- Yo sólo quiero escucharle.

Severus se sentó en su sillón bajo y la contempló. Hermione le mantenía la vista fija y suspiraba mientras intentaba alejar las arcadas que sentía. Severus, cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio. Si ella quería saber; sabría.

- Escúcheme bien entonces, por que no repetiré nada. Y no haga preguntas...


	5. Insisto

Hermione escuchaba sin dar crédito. Severus Snape, era el hombre más infeliz que había conocido, a lo largo de su vida. En comparación con harry, que sufría y aún no era un hombre. Severus paseaba por la habitación, mientras hablaba. Hermione divagaba dentro de la historia.

- Así que, me les uní. Simplemente hice eso. Luego sin preverlo, llevé a los padres de Potter, a la muerte.

- ¿Usted...?

- Le llevé la profecía, que había escuchado, al señor tenebroso. Entonces él creía que se trataba de los padres de Potter, pese a que los padres de Longbottom, estaban en ls mismas condiciones. Quiso matarlo, pero usted ya sabe lo demás.

Hermione pensó que no oiría nunca, algo como eso. Era bueno, nunca decir nunca. Severus se sentó con gran dificultad y ella, tenía más dudas que respuestas.

- Señor. ¿Nunca sintió dolor? ¿Nunca se arrepintió?

- Muchas veces, pero ya era tarde. Ya era tarde. Había que asumir las consecuencias de los actos.

Por un momento, Hermione sintió mucha tristeza por Snape. Se levantó del asiento, decidida. Severus la contempló y suspiró, audiblemente.

- Le ayudaré, aunque usted no lo desee. Lo siento, pero no puedo verlo de esta forma.

- Su vena "yo debo salvar al mundo", puede estar bien sin mí.

- Se equivoca. Usted me necesita, le guste o no. Lamento si...

- No, Granger. Está equivocada. No la necesito ni la necesitaré. Usted se inmiscuyó, por que quiso.

- Entonces, yo ya sé todos sus secretos. Usted no podría detenerme, si los contara.

- Pero usted, no haría eso.

Cierto, ella no haría semejante cosa. Con un suspiro, intentó pensar en lo que seguía. En lo que ambos debían hacer. Él la quería fuera de su vida y ella, quería ayudarle. No estaba segura de si ese, era el pensamiento que debía tener. Y sin embargo, lo veía tan sensible. Tan herido y vulnerable, al mismo tiempo. Y eso era mucho decir, puesto que Severus era la persona más amargada, jamás conocida.

Después de Voldemort, claro estaba. Infeliz, buscando sumir en la infelicidad, a todo a quién tuviese enfrente.

Severus inspiró, mientras ella solo estaba parada, sin decir nada. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y contempló su mano, en busca de nuevas heridas. Hermione no dijo nada más, estaba pensativa.

- Debe irse a su sala común, señorita Granger. Antes de que todo esto empeore y deba recurrir a otros métodos.

- Pero, profesor. Usted no está del todo sano. No podría.

- Váyase.

Hermione asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho. Con un suspiro suave, abrió la puerta y antes de irse, giró su rostro hacia su profesor de pociones. Le costaba mucho trabajo, recostarse. Gracias a eso, tuvo un pensamiento.

- Señor. Bellatrix dijo algo. Algo que creo, puede significar algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, desde la habitación.

- Me pidió que durante lo que fuera que estuviésemos haciendo, la llamara "Lily". Creo que debería recordarlo, para futuras ocasiones.

Al salir, Severus simplemente miró a la puerta y sonrió con sarcasmo. Claro, ella quería burlarse de él. Ella quería que él se denigrara hasta la máxima expresión. Pero estaba convencido de que todo se iba a terminar pronto.

Cuando lo mataran.

Mientras dormía, recordó que su señor tenebroso, tenía un plan. Iba a necesitar otra visita, para escucharlo. Supuso, que allí sería su fin. Que allí todo iba a terminarse, en las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si tenía suerte, ella iba a ser "buena" con él.

Hermione regresó a su habitación, confundida. Regresó con el alma hecha un infierno. Tenía deseos de ayudar, pero tenía deseos también, de huir. Tenía sentimientos, sepultando a otros. No debía acobardarse.

Ella se iba a entrometer, quisiera él o no. Desgraciadamente, ya sabía muchas cosas y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que todo se finiquitara, solo.

Tomó su mochila y empacó muchas cosas que creyó que iba a necesitar. Seguramente podría encontrar alguna pertenencia de Snape, que le permitiera, adoptar su forma. Mientras pensaba, Ginny entró en la habitación.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- A ninguna parte, solo pongo orden.

- Hermione, estás extraña y luces terrible. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Nada. Simples detalles. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir hacer algo que es muy importante y no puedo tardarme.

Ya sabía de la próxima reunión, solo tenía que cambiar de aspecto y el problema estaba resuelto.


	6. Te reto

Dedicado especialmente a: Zero_scout. Sí, a mi querido sevmionero.

* * *

Hermione caminó a través de los pasillos. Sostenía su mochila entre sus manos y se detuvo junto al aula de pociones. Quizá Snape habría dejado algo dentro. Aunque ya era un poc tarde para pensar en eso.

Para caer en el cuento de que podía resultar peligroso.

Mientras hurgaba, recordó que solo podía tomar su forma varias veces, con algo que en verdad le proporcionara mucho analito. Mucha muestra de él, que pudiera utilizar.

Iba a necesitar muchos cabellos suyos. Aunque no iba a cortárselos durante la noche. Mientras durmiera.

Estando en su búsqueda, recordó que Snape tenía algunos aspectos que ella ya conocía. Le iban a ser de utilidad. Sí, el chantaje era la última opción que le quedaba.

Si no; estaba en problemas.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del profesor; llamó con urgencia. El hombre abrió la puerta y bajó la vista hacia ella. ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Qué ya no le había explicado que no quería volver a verla?

Parecía que no captaba el mensaje.

- Granger... ¿qué fue lo que le dije sobre...?

- Si usted no me deja ayudarlo, entonces lo voy a obligar a dejarme- dijo y Snape la contempló en silencio. De no ser porque resultaba amenazante, eso no tendría sentido.

Snape paseó por su despacho, por unos minutos. Meditando la respuesta que tenía que decir. Bien. Soborno. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle a todos que era un mortífago?

Todos ya sabían eso. Hermione estaba en clara desventaja.

- ¿Qué va a decirle a los demás que ya no sepan?

- Pues...¡algo se me va a ocurrir! Pero le advierto que si no me permite ayudarle, yo lo haré de todos modos. Y creo; ya me conoce como para dudar de lo que le digo.

En eso sí estaba de acuerdo con ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué ventaja podía tener; el dejarse ayudar? ¿El permitirle arriesgar su vida, para salvar su viejo pellejo rancio?

Muy pocas. Sobretodo porque no era amante de sacrificar sin necesidad.

- Pues use lo mejor que tenga. Entonces.

Hermione lo miró con decisión y caminó hacia la puerta. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape. Mientras estaba de espaldas a él, con su mano en el pomo de aquella puerta.

- No le va a gustar competir conmigo, profesor. Solo quiero ayudarlo y usted...prefiere el modo difícil.

- No necesito su ayuda.

- Se equivoca. Pero nunca permitiría que alguien le ayudase. Se sentiría débil. Vulnerable. Tendría miedo por primera vez. Eso le atemoriza. Tener que solicitar ayuda. Decirle al mundo que está cansado y no puede.

- No me puedo dar ese lujo, Granger.

- No podía. Ahora, yo puedo ayudarlo.


	7. Aviso

Espero les guste. Es poco pero tengo clases importantes mañana.

Saludos y besos a todos.

MariS.


End file.
